My Twilight
by camii granger
Summary: serie de Drabbles/viñetas de todos los personajes, distintos momentos, situaciones y frases. entra y disfruta
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Todo esto es de Stephenie Meyer, ustedes saben no? ojala les guste, este se lo dedico a mi amiga Tita.THP, amante de Jasper xD

**Imagina**

Imagina que vives en Europa; llegas un día a Londres, disfrutas de la vista que te ofrece, inspiras profundo y tus pulmones se expanden, te siente llena y tu corazón salta de alegría.

Estas de incógnito, nadie puede saber que estas ahí, ya que eres importante, y no quieres molestias, solo quieres ser libre, conocer gente y quien sabe…tal vez enamorarte.

En un parque es una banca, parece cómoda y te sientas en ella, es un día hermoso, a pesar de las nubes que cubren el cielo. Y lo sientes…en realidad lo buscabas desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabias que Él vendría.

Un joven alto y apuesto se sienta junto a ti, lo miras, y él te ve. Tienen una conexión intensa, increíble, él se acerca más y te dice:

-Buenos días Señorita-

-Hola señor Jasper, lo estaba esperando- le respondes-

-veo que es igual a mi, se puede sentir su alegría al verme… ¿a que se debe?-te pregunta curioso-

-veo el futuro… y hace mucho lo vi a usted, debo decir que estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad-le aseguras-

-ya lo creo, y ¿su nombre es?-

-Alice, sabes…aun no se el porque pero llevo mucho tiempo escondiéndome-

-no será necesario, ahora estoy contigo-te responde-y nunca te dejare-

-gracias, ahora eem…debemos volver juntos, Estados Unidos nos esperan Jasper-dices con gracia- es una sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sorpresa? Dime lo que sucederá por favor- pregunta ansioso-

-tendremos una familia, seremos parte de ellos, de los Cullen, y los querremos más de lo que crees-respondes-

-vamos-te toma la mano y sus dedos se entrelazan, y tranquilamente te dice- tenemos una larga no-vida por vivir, amor.

Luego de un rato dejas de imaginar, y te das cuenta de que junto a ti esta el hombre más bueno del mundo, y a pesar de tu imaginación, todos esos momentos los viviste, felices e inocentes junto a él, junto a Jasper.

--

le das al go? me han contado que al hacerlo te regalan a Edward xD porfis porfis

bye

Cams


	2. volveras

Viñeta ambientada en el principio de Luna Nueva, todo es de Stephenie Meyer, no siempre seran de Jasper y Alice, ojala les guste

Viñeta ambientada en el principio de Luna Nueva, todo es de Stephenie Meyer, no siempre seran de Jasper y Alice, ojala les guste. Saludinessss! )

Volverás

"_En tu corazón, 14 de septiembre de 2006_

_Amada Alice: _

_Primero que todo, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que haz hecho por mi, sin ti nunca habría podido "sanarme". A ti te debo mi vida y mi no-vida. Gracias por el hecho de hacerme sentir más hombre de lo que en toda la eternidad pude haberme sentido. Te agradezco por todos tus cuidados, tus emociones, tus alegrías y penas compartidas conmigo, y por sobre todo por tu amor._

_Aunque pasen mil años nunca podré olvidar toda tu compasión y cariño dado hacia mi, no podré olvidar tu olor dulce, tu suave y tersa piel, tus ágiles movimientos, tus besos, ¡OH por Dios! Tus besos son lo mas exquisito y relajante en este y todos los mundos, y los momentos de hacer el amor…porque era mucho mas que sexo, era hacer el AMOR, un verdadero y gigante AMOR._

_Me encontraste cuando mas te necesitaba, fuiste mi luz, mi pequeña y frágil luz de esperanza, me brindaste tu entendimiento y no dudaste en darme apoyo. Se que algunas veces recaí (muchas creo yo) y nunca me dejaste, siempre estuviste ahí, en el momento justo con una palabra correcta y una emoción indicada._

_Ahora me marcho. Por cuanto tiempo no lo se; puede que sea una decisión apresurada, pero es lo que debo hacer. Confía en mi, estaré bien, es solo que no quiero verte sufrir nuevamente por mi culpa y se que me vigilaras, te conozco, pero eso me basta en estos momentos, porque estaré en tu mente y en tu corazón._

_Volveré, tú lo sabes, o lo sabrás, y por mucho que me cueste asumirlo, este fue mi error y prefiero alejarme por un tiempo. Dile a Bella que no fue mi intención reaccionar de esa forma, diles que le pido disculpas a ella, a Edward y al resto de la familia; diles que los amo. Y dile a tu corazón que te amo con mi alma, y que pase lo que pase, regresare a ti, te amo._

_Jasper Whitlock Hale."_

-Alice ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Edward-

- Jasper…Jas…per se fue Edward, se fue y no lo vi, no lo pude evitar. Respondí entre sollozos sin lágrimas-

-Alice lo siento mucho, de verdad no fue mi intención provocar todo esto, es todo mi culpa… ¡OH por Dios! -sentí que Bella me abrazaba, estaba muy afligida-

Alice yo….nose que decir, es que…-ahora Edward me abrazaba-

-no Edward, no te preocupes, Jasper estará bien, es solo que…me tomo por sorpresa y ahora quiero estar sola, permiso- rápidamente subí a mi cuarto y me recosté en el sillón que compartía con Jasper.

- Te voy a extrañar Jazzy, pero te esperaré, porque volverás.

Me dejas un rev??

bye


	3. odioso

**Hola! hoy es el turno de Vicky y Jamzy xD dedicado a Paula Hale, quien ama a James y sueña con ser Victoria. todo es de Doña Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Odioso**

VPOV

- James no te muevas, no podré sacarte esa rama del brazo si sigues así – dije en un tono severo-

- no me trates como niño pequeño, hace décadas que no lo soy –repuso molesto James-

- aún no entiendo que sacas con seguir ese olor, hay millones de personas en el mundo y a ti se te ocurre ir directamente donde una niñita estúpida rodeada de vampiros; realmente eres ridículo-

- no me molestes Victoria, tu nunca entenderás –dijo ofuscado el vampiro-

- no se te ocurra enojarte conmigo, que sales perdiendo James – dije al borde del enojo-

- no me provoques Vic, que no respondo –dijo amenazadoramente desafiante-

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Golpearme? –Pregunté con cara de fingido asombro- huy que miedo… idiota.

- hey, hey ¿Por qué no se calman? –Preguntó Laurent-

- ¡ALEJATE! –grité-

- ¡PIERDETE! –Dijo James-

- OK, me voy por un rato a cazar, los dejos solos, volveré en unas 5 horas – y desapareció dejándonos solos-

- te lo advierto Victoria, estas jugando con fuego –me aviso James nuevamente-

- no me asustas, y no me hables como si fuera cualquier cosa, que ya te estoy empezando a detestar-

Que molesta estoy, hemos hablado miles de veces lo mismo; ¿no puede conformarse con los humanos que muerde? No, no puede; de verdad yo comprendo que sea un rastreador y que se deja llevar más por sus instintos que yo, pero me enferma el hecho de que siempre ande detrás de chicas jóvenes.

- ¿estas enojadita? –Pregunto James acercándose a mí-

- no me toques-

- no seas amargada, si sabes que me encanta cuando te enojas – susurro en mi oído- te ves mas feroz y atrevida de lo que eres-

- James no…no me toques, ya te lo dije – OH, estoy perdiendo el control de la situación-

- no te resistas; ven y abrázame, te necesito aquí - ¡maldición! ¿Por qué me tiene que hablar así?-

- Hey, ¡ya, suéltame! No quiero qu… -no alcance a terminar la frase porque James me había acorralado contra un árbol-

- ¿Qué no quieres? ¿Esto? –Dijo apresándome por la cintura con su brazo derecho- ¿o esto? –Y me subió la pierna izquierda con su otro brazo- debo decir que esta posición es muy…-

- James, ¿eres estúpido o te haces? –No voy a ceder a sus encantos – suéltame –le ordene con una mirada llena de falso odio-

- no te iras así como así, muñeca. Tú me provocaste y esto es lo que conseguiste-

- eres un imbécil…hermoso -¡diablos! No aguante más y rápidamente comencé a besarlo –

No eran los besos que siempre le daba; estos estaban llenos de pasión, lujuria, ira y quizá cuantos otros sentimientos. Sentí las manos de James recorrer mi fría piel, y supe que ambos deseábamos lo mismo, en este momento.

No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que vi que nuestras ropas estaban tiradas por el bosque, nuestras respiraciones (innecesariamente utilizadas) estaban agitadas y nuestros cuerpos se debatían en una lucha de amor y locura.

- eres el vampiro mas sexy, hermoso, salvaje y odioso que conozco –dije acariciándole su cabello, luego de ponernos a "descansar" de tanta actividad física, podía sentir como se ponía a mi altura para replicar-

- pero tu me amas, y yo a ti también –y me beso nuevamente, empezando otra ronda se besos y una tarde de acción y atracción.

* * *

**me aportas con un review?? dale al go! xoxo**


	4. strage and beautiful

**Hola! Creo que fue una laaaarga ausencia u.u pero tuve un pequeño problema de inspiración que volvió anoche escuchando música =) volví con otro Alice/Jasper cortito, Todo es de la Genial Stephenie Meyer. **

**Strange and Beautiful**

Cada día me daba el lujo de admirarla con detenimiento. Siempre habría algo que me sorprendería de ella, a lo mejor su alegría inacabable o la delicadeza y gracia con la que camina.

Todo mi mundo cambio cuando la conocí; nunca pensé que esa muchacha de cabello alborotado me hablaría, aun cuando sentí desde lejos su confianza y amor por mí. Con un

-"me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo" –de parte de ella y un

-"lo siento señorita"- de mi, supe que todo seria distinto de ahí en adelante, porque ella siempre estaría marcando la diferencia entre los demás y llenándome de esperanza.

Amo cuando su pequeña mano se junta con la mía, los pequeños saltitos que da cuando esta emocionada o la forma en que me mira y se que estará todo bien, porque es tan extraña y tan hermosa, tan perfecta y armónica, tan única y mía, solo mía, mi Alice.

**Listo, es cortito pero habla de cómo se siente Jazz, saludos, Bye.**


End file.
